herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kirara Amanogawa
Kirara Amanogawa is one of the main Cures in Go! Princess Pretty Cure. She is a 13-year-old girl who is a popular model who is very fashionable. Her alter ego is Cure Twinkle, the Princess of Stars. Appearance Kirara has brown hair tied into two low pigtails. She wears a purple headband and yellow star earrings. Her eye color is purple. She wears a yellow off the shoulder shirt that has a frilly front and sleeves with the hem of her shirt tying into a bow. She wears teal and turquoise striped shorts and cream-colored sandals. As Cure Twinkle, her hair grows longer and turns orange, with a dark orange shade along the top with two red streaks on the sides of her bangs, and light yellow pom-poms tied around the middle of the pigtails. She also wears a gold and cream-colored tiara. Her dress is yellow with light yellow and white accents, an orange belt with a star in front and purple frills in the skirt. Along her chest is a purple bow with a gold brooch and there looks to be a light yellow bow in the back. Her accessories include a light yellow frilly choker and cream-colored armbands, short cream-colored gloves with orange bands around the wrist, thigh-length cream and yellow-colored boots and yellow star-shaped earrings. When she changes forms, her skirt lengthens to the floor and it is yellow with purple, light purple and white layers inside and star-shaped beading on each side. Personality Kirara is a freshman at Noble Academy who is "my pace" sort of girl and very fashionable. She is seen busy everyday coming in and out of magazine shops and fashion shows. She dreams of becoming a top model and feels that you should have the strength to push straight ahead towards your dreams. Attacks Trivia *Kirara is the first yellow Cure to be a popular model. *She is the third yellow Cure after Cure Muse and Cure Rosetta to have orange hair in Pretty Cure form. *She is the first Cure to wear earrings in civilian form. *She is the second Cure who represents stars, following Cure Fortune. *She is the fifth Pretty Cure to have the character for "river" ("kawa") in her surname, following Ellen Kurokawa, Nao Midorikawa, Rikka Hishikawa and Iona Hikawa. *However, she is the first Pretty Cure to have the character pronounced as "gawa". *Kirara is the third Cure to have three Japanese characters in her surname, preceded by Urara Kasugano and Itsuki Myoudouin. *According to unspecified sources who also gave out the info of the Cures' names, Kirara is based off the character Zhinü/Orihime, the titular Weaver Girl from the folk tale The Weaver Girl and the Cowherd, which is also the mythos behind the Tanabata festival in Japan. *Kirara is the third Pretty Cure to wear gloves, after Cure Moonlight and Cure Flora. Merchandise Dgdgdgimage.jpg Imagecuretwin.jpg Twinkle_keychain.jpg FIG-COL-8188.jpg Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Humans Category:Heroines Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Princesses Category:Tritagonists Category:Fashion Lovers